


流光

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 作者：Lindsay23333 & OPlusQ分级：让我们来体验一下美好的17！警告：要是狼神大人能让源美人儿生个崽可能会更棒！好吧正经的是字体被在下放得像是老年机一样，so，原谅在下吧~配对：狼藏/旅者源注释：跟大佬 @Lindsay23333 合作的一篇文，先在此谢过，因为写得超开森！而且这篇文最后是在下于今日凌晨时分赶完的！祝大家520快乐~
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 2





	流光

（1）By Lindsay

很久很久以前，北方的草原上诞生了一匹白狼，白狼是月光赐予草原的珍宝，是草原的守护神。守护神兢兢业业的守护着广袤的草原，从未离开过。

南方有一名旅者，他用双脚走遍世界各地。他见过许许多多新奇的景象并用那双天赐的双眼将景象全部刻印在眼瞳深处，他天生就是为了旅行而生，没有什么可以阻挡他的脚步。

草原上有个传说，据说银河会在特定的日子载着人类的灵魂流向归虚，那里是所有死者安息的地方。据说当银河开始流动的时候整片天空都成了繁星的大海。旅者从没见过这样的景象，他背上行囊，决定出发去草原见一见那传说中的神迹。

传说是在冬天流传开得，作为一名旅者，源氏早就做好了完全的准备，他在凉爽的深秋踏上了去往北方草原的旅途，等到达的时候已经是严寒的深冬。大雪覆盖了整片草原，枯黄的野草从积雪不深的地方伸出，草原上的牧民们也早就收拾了东西推着勒勒车向能过冬的地方迁徙。

生长在南方的源氏何曾见过北方如冰刀一般的暴雪，他背着行囊在雪地中迎着狂风艰难的爬行，在他进入草原的时候有住在边缘的牧民为他指明了营地。他离地图上的标记点已经不远了，源氏想象着营地中牧民温暖的酥油茶，金黄的烤全羊，他靠着这点想象艰难的支撑着早已冻僵的身体。

对于这片草原来说他穿的太过单薄，连绵的暴雪从他的领口钻入融化在皮肤上将身体的热量不断带走。源氏渐渐眼前发黑，他艰难的又向前爬行了一段距离，冻伤的双手已经感觉不到寒冷，甚至开始出现灼热感，这并不是什么好现象。最终，没能准备充分的旅者倒在了雪地中，他紧紧捏着牧民给他的地图渐渐失去了意识。

（2）By Q

不知过了多久，几乎被冰封的身体因周身的温暖逐渐解冻，意识也随之复苏。

源氏感觉不适得很，他的身体由于之前的低温仍有些僵硬麻木，而当他瞥见近在咫尺的篝火时还以为自己已经处于弥留之际出现幻觉了呢……可不远处摆得整整齐齐的软甲与靴子，靠在一旁的背包，插在其外口袋的地图，以及被绷带包裹严实的双手，怎么看也已脱离了梦境的范畴。只是，他努力曲了曲脚趾头却感受到了不小的阻力，可能他的脚也成猪蹄了。

心中浮起阵阵无奈的他不住的摇头，可不一会儿好奇心又占了上风，再怎么说这也是北方风土人情的一部分，得好好观察一番才是。

怀揣着这一念头，源氏小心翼翼地用手撑着身体坐了起来，以获得更好的视角。

这像是一个天然洞穴，他先探头往洞外看了看，但映入眼帘的只有连天的风雪，源氏叹口气干脆放任自己观察起这个岩洞。洞内有少量人工痕迹，比如他现在坐着的铺上了柔软动物毛皮的石台，一些简易的木架用于晾干衣服或是制作熏肉以备后用，还有一旁的柴堆和叠得好好的兽皮，显然洞穴的主人有好好布置过这里让它变得更适于居住，而且是长期的居住……那么，这个人是原住民咯？

想到这里源氏顿时两眼放光，如果救他的人就是原住民，那他肯定对周边的环境非常地熟悉，而且有可能知道神迹更具体的位置——他可以雇对方做他的向导啊！

源氏激动得一手作锤敲向另只手的掌心，疼痛像根刺，扎得他抱住自己的手痛呼，但又因谋得另一条出路开心得想笑，一时间呲牙咧嘴表情扭曲得让人无法评价。就在他好不容易做完表情管理之时，他听到了沙沙的脚步声还以为是什么大型猛兽，紧张得紧紧捏住了腰间的小刀，直至听到更为空旷的步伐的回响他才安下心来，然后，他见到了这个友好的陌生人。

源氏对他的第一印象就是——威严且富有力量，对方脸上的金纹让源氏感到有些不可思议，他并不是没有见过草原上其他原住民，他们的确也会有自己的图腾纹与其身，可他第一次见到金色的，还有他头上的那个，是狼皮……吗？

“醒了。”陌生人淡淡地问了句。

“……啊，是的！”源氏好一会儿才做出了反应，瞬间移开视线，天呐他竟然盯着一个男人看了这么久，对方该不会以为他是变态吧？

显然陌生人没有在意他失态的举动，只是回过头去做起了自己的事。源氏找了一个角度耐心地看着，对方正在将新鲜的猎物剥皮，去掉内脏，然后在篝火上方架起木架开始熏制肉块，不一会儿又拿着小锅从洞外盛了一团雪吊在木架上待其融化后饮用。

“请问，我昏迷了多久？”源氏试图开启一段对话。

男人看了看洞外的风雪，“大概有一天一夜吧。”他说完，从一旁储存食物的架子上取下些肉与干粮递给源氏。

“谢谢。”源氏接过食物满心欢喜地啃了起来，他的确有些饿了，“我叫源氏，”他饮了口对方放在他边上的温热雪水，确保自己能吐字清晰后开口了，“请问您叫什么名字？”

“半藏。”他一边回答，一边咬着肉干就着白水也吃了起来。

对方的态度依旧不冷不热的，源氏则完全没在乎这个，只要对方肯开口，能问出来的总会到他耳朵里，“我刚看您观测外头风雪也能判断时间，是有什么诀窍吗？”

这位名叫半藏的陌生人又看了看洞外的风雪，“大概还有两、三天你就可以重新上路了。”

“……”怎么听得像是在下逐客令？不会吧，刚醒就这样也太不人道了，“半藏先生我想您是误会了，我更需要的是技巧。”

“是嘛。”半藏抬眼看着源氏，“我更注重的可能是结果。”

看来这条路是走不通了，既然如此，“那我就开门见山了，我想雇您做我的向导，我想看这极北冰原难以觅得的神迹，我认为您可以做到。”

“你该去的是地图上的营地。”半藏指指那幅地图，“或许人多一些，你才会有更高的存活几率。”他暗指源氏险些丧命的事实。

“可是！”

“好了源氏先生，我需要休息了，等醒来后我会为你换药。”半藏说着拿过一边堆叠好的毛皮在篝火旁一铺便睡了下去，没有再给源氏继续辩解的机会。

（3）By Lindsay

见对方没有搭理自己的意思，源氏也不好自讨没趣，他盯着半藏的背影看了半晌绝望的放弃了。刚刚醒来还没有睡意，源氏坐着看向洞外的方向，远处的出口被一片纯白覆盖，仔细听的话能听见外面吹着暴雪的风声，无事可做，啃完肉干的源氏开始想象这片被白雪覆盖的草原上究竟有什么样的神迹。

作为一名见多识广的南方旅人，源氏还未曾见过北方的暴雪，南方的雪细密又温柔，不似这边如钢刀一般坚硬的碎雪，配上狂风简直能致人死地。

“这样的雪也真美啊”源氏努力把视线放在洞外，如果有可能他甚至想爬到洞口好好观看一番，毕竟如此富有力量的雪可能是他这辈子最后一次见了。

“真是美丽却不温柔”风卷进洞里带来了鬼哭似得尖啸，源氏瑟缩了一下把自己滑进了温暖的兽皮中，他再次躺下，听着洞口的风声。

“这雪就像是半藏”瞟了一眼身边的人，源氏决定酝酿睡意，毕竟在睡眠中身体修复的最快，他想早点康复去寻找传说中的神迹。

闭上眼，世界被黑暗覆盖，身边只有风声和半藏均匀的呼吸声，莫名安心的源氏很快进入了梦乡。

源氏喜欢做梦，那双神赐的双眼像一个记录仪，只要是源氏看到的都会深刻的印在他的脑海中，所以源氏的梦异常瑰丽。他的梦中可以有金黄色的撒哈拉大沙漠，也可以有一片紫色的薰衣草田。因为是梦，撒哈拉大沙漠上甚至可以绽放五颜六色的花海。源氏喜欢这些因为记忆交融出现的美丽景象，他相信自己的梦是另一个神迹。

这次，源氏没有梦见以往的那些场景，他梦见了一只白狼。

无边的翠绿草原上空星光绽放，身上带着金色纹路的硕大白狼披盖着月光静静地在远方注视着自己的领地，他仰天长啸，低沉的狼嚎似乎扩散到了草原的每一个角落，源氏愣愣的看着，被狼的威严震慑，无法动弹。

仔细想来，这是源氏第一次见到北方的狼。

人的梦中不会出现从未见过的东西，但源氏就是梦见了那匹带着金色纹路的白色大狼，皮毛像月光一样柔和，却带着想要让人顶礼膜拜的威严。

那金色像是半藏身上的纹路，或者说半藏更像是梦中的那匹孤狼。

源氏猛然惊醒，他环顾四周，半藏早就离开了山东，篝火被人重新添加了燃料燃的正旺，里面的柴火偶尔发出噼啪的爆裂声，源氏回想起自己的梦不由得拿缠满绷带的双手捂住了脸。  
明明只见过一次半藏就让他在意的不得了，现在好了，梦里的东西他都觉得是半藏，和白与金有关的东西他下意识的就想到半藏。

源氏把脸埋的更低了。

这和变态有什么区别！

羞耻过后也不会有任何其他的事情发生，养伤就是如此的无聊。源氏百无聊赖的观察着洞窟。现在似乎比刚才暗了很多，也不知是不是源氏的错觉。

外面的风声变得更大了，源氏眯着眼睛向外面的一片灰白望去，风雪阻隔了一切。

“半藏现在还没回来真的没问题吗？”他不由得想，随后想拿脸撞墙。

“为什么我又想到他了！”源氏哀嚎。

（4）By Q

还正如那家伙所说呢，源氏靠在洞口看着空中缓缓飘落的细碎的雪，才过了两天这雪已成了南方的烟雨，只给人一种朦胧的意境。

看来他差不多也要走了。

离传说中神迹开始的日子越来越近，错过这一次实在是不值得，而且托半藏的药膏的福，他的冻伤已经好得七七八八的了，他没有理由留下。

现在看看也没有带人走的本事，“友好”的半藏先生听到他的提议也只当作耳边风，可能他们就是注定没有缘分……

“换药吧。”

源氏收回思绪走进洞内于石台上坐下，他看着小心翼翼的将他手脚上的绷带拆下，用热毛巾擦试后替他上药的半藏，然后下意识地仰起了头。这种换药的流程其实也就是件小事他也提出过这种事他自己来就好，但半藏拒绝了，也没有给他一个具体的解释。对方盛情难却源氏也不好再拒绝，只是在每次换药时都会默认选择仰头望天，因为，嗯，他总觉得这一幕有够色，情的……

可能是他的脑子被低温给冻坏了才会这么想，不可否认的是他的确在见到这个男人的第一眼就对他产生了不可思议的好感。他在外部世界曾怀疑过自己的性取向——他从未对一个女孩儿动心过，却也从未对男性产生此等幻想，除了这个人。

“你会画画？”

突如其来的话音让源氏回了神，“啊是的，我会一些速写。”照片是能勾起回忆，但绘画更能让他将面对不同风景时的风景时的情绪融入线条，久而久之便形成了这样的习惯。

半藏盯着画册翻开的那页看着，源氏也不知道是什么让半藏看得这么入迷，于是他扭头看向他的速写本……怎么是这一页？

“你在画一头狼？”

“嗯，”源氏点点头，“准确的说是头白狼。”就像那传说里的神。

似乎是料到了源氏的所思所想，半藏又问了句，“你在哪里见到他的？”

说到这个源氏倒是有些不好意思了，“是在梦里。”还未见得其身边开始意淫对方的姿态，不知半藏对此会作何感想呢。

出乎他的意料，半藏只是笑了笑，这还是源氏第一次见到这男人嘴角带上弧度，心也不由一阵悸动，“至今还没有人见过其真实样貌，现在到被你画下来了。”半藏调侃的语气让源氏有些尴尬，不过他的下一句话又引起了他的好奇心，“说不定这是一个预兆。”半藏结束了包扎的最后一道工序站了起来。

“什么预兆？”源氏问。

他看到半藏伸过一只手捏住了他的下巴，牵引他对上那双深沉的眼，“或许，你是被狼神选中的人呢。”

源氏什么也没听进去，只觉得热量自那只手触碰的地方开始逐渐向外扩散，烧红了他的整张面孔，直到洞里留他一人许久后他才好不容易缓了过来，天呐……源氏顺势往后一躺仰望洞顶，他到底该怎么办啊……

晚上，半藏又带回了新鲜的食物，经过简单的烧制后他们开始享用起来之不易的晚餐。

“那我明天就重新赶路了，谢谢你这几天的照顾半藏先生。”源氏抓着手里的兔腿啃着，余光则一直观察着男人的神情，“我想，如果我回来的时候你没有——”

“我有其他事，明天就启程，会离开一两个月。”

“这样啊……”怪不得他不愿意做自己的向导。

源氏的失落溢于言表，甚至第二天醒来迎接他的只有空空荡荡的山洞，他只好带着落寞的心再次踏上前往神迹的路，他不打算浪费时间追上大部队的步伐，而是选择了另一条捷径，当然脚程仍是要加快的。

所谓更为险恶的道路会让你遇到更为壮丽的风景，这点在所有的地方似乎都是通用的，源氏看着远处皑皑的雪山不由心生赞叹，只是这地方不太适合记录，源氏瞥了眼脚下的断崖，只得一边安慰自己一边两眼一摸黑地往前走，果然高海拔草原就是不一样。

一路的冒险让源氏精疲力尽，但在面对危险时肾上腺素飙得更高，这让他在接下来的旅途中更好地保持警惕心，特别是面对眼前这片已经结成一片巨大冰面的湖，很明显他必须走过这片冰面，时间已经不允许他绕路，他只得为此一搏。

他用一块木板拖着他的背包以减轻单体的重量，他的每一步都必须小心。刚开始的那段距离还是很顺利的，直至走到湖中心时那般的空旷与孤独，说不慌那还真是假的，可眼下也只能硬着头皮往前走。

眼看离岸边的距离越来越近了，源氏也是急着赶向岸边而忽视了不知何时蔓生到他脚下的如蛛网般的裂纹。冰面的碎裂远远在源氏意料之外，冰冷的湖水灌入他的口鼻，呛了好几口水之后源氏才反应过来找准头顶的洞口向上游去，浮出水面的那一刻他便看见了自己的行李漂浮在不远处的碎冰上，他推着那块冰迅速向岸边游去，身体因寒冷而感到一阵阵的刺痛，他双脚刚踏上陆地便一把被人拽了去，“半藏……先生？”他为什么会在这里？

“快点把衣服脱了。”冰天雪地里将湿衣服裹在身上是最不明智的选择。

“啊，好的。”他以最快的速度帮着半藏把自己的衣服全扒了，用雪将身体擦干后半藏用块厚实的兽皮将他整个包起来，顺带着一个公主抱断了他所有的动作。

源氏窝在软和的兽皮里不知该如何评价这一系列的事件及他们现在亲昵的动作，只好说了句，“我的，包……”

“一会儿我回去拿，这里没人会要你的东西。”

好吧……

（5）By Lindsay

半藏抱着源氏快步向一个方向走去，洁白的雪原上没有一点标示，源氏看着四周相同的皑皑白雪又抬头看了看将他抱在怀中的半藏的下巴心中不禁感叹，只有对草原无比熟悉的人才能够如此大胆的在一望无际的洁白中坚定的行走。

湖边不远处有一片空地，积雪已经都被清理了出来，旁边有一个四方的木头箱子。

“你先在这里呆着，我去拿你的行李，顺便把你的帐篷给我用一下。”

没等源氏点头半藏就自顾自的起身，源氏呆呆的看着他的背影，回忆起刚才被他结实的双臂公主抱在怀里，他的脸迅速升温，红成了猴屁股。

作为旅者，源氏面对过比这些情况危急的多的事件，没有任何人的帮助他也能独自一人化险为夷，但不知道为什么，他永远会在半藏面前马失前蹄。

明明只是一片还未被人征服的雪原，源氏却被这皑皑白雪刺的失去了往常的警惕。  
“我是不是太急功近利了”源氏低下头默默的想。

“跟你说了要去牧民的营地”半藏拿着背包走了过来，他坐在源氏旁边讲溅了水的背包递了过去。

“在这里扎帐篷，你掉进了湖里，今天夜里可能会发烧。”半藏打开了背包。

“哦……”源氏不知道该说什么，只能用单一的音节回复半藏。

绘图日记被放在书包的底部粘上了谁，半藏拿出帐篷之后停了一下，他将潮湿的绘图日记小心摊开放在火边，脸上是道不清的情绪，源氏看着半藏的一系列动作有些不解。

“这本日记对我来说没那么重要，虽然湿了也挺可惜的”有些颜料被水糊成了一片。

“重要的记录被毁坏你不会觉得难过吗？”半藏没有放弃日记的意思“这些是你勇敢的证明。”

“我觉得还好吧，毕竟我的眼睛和常人的不一样，他们经常说我的瞳孔是神赐的，专门用来记录这些景色的人肉照相机”源氏指了指自己的眼睛，半藏放下手中的日记忽然凑了过来。

“呃……？”源氏吓得向后仰去，半藏的脸离他太近了，他们的鼻尖险些碰到一起，源氏能感受到半藏的呼吸，他屏息看着半藏的眼睛，那虹膜上带着一圈金色的瞳孔中清楚的把源氏淡棕色的双眼映射了进去。他细细打量着源氏的眼睛似乎想要找到什么不同，殊不知他的双瞳已经被源氏那对神赐的双眼牢牢的刻印在了脑海里。

“确实是神赐之眼，你是天生的探险家。”半藏终于直起了身子，源氏把已经僵硬的身体直了起来，一脸的状况之外。

“你天生带着神的恩赐，怪不得会梦见狼神。”

“什么意思？”源氏发问，半藏转身开始支起帐篷，并不回答。

“到底什么意思啊，话说一半让人好揪心”源氏险些站起来，忽然想起自己没穿衣服，他脸红的又坐了回去，半藏瞥了他一眼将他的衣物放在火上烤，似乎依然没有放弃那本被水浸湿的日记。

“神的恩赐不是让你不顾性命的乱来，这么下去你迟早把自己弄死在在这片雪原。”半藏扎好了帐篷，源氏有些羞愧的低头。

“我平时不是这样的！”他试图辩解，可是声音越来越低“至少没有这么没计划性……”

源氏听见半藏那边传来了“哼”的一声，似乎是嘲讽，但他也没法反驳。

“你还要这本日记吗”

“嗯？啊！”源氏又被半藏抱起来一下甩进了帐篷。

“场景我还可以重新画，所以被水糊过的日记就随它去吧”源氏摸着摔疼的屁股。

“那我拿走了”半藏看着朝上的那一页姹紫嫣红，脸上又带上了那种让人说不清道不明的表情，似乎带着羡慕。

“如果你喜欢的话我可以给你再画，被水糊过的不好看了”

“不用了，这样就好”

半藏转身，不再搭理源氏。

（6）

“所以你为什么会到这里来？”源氏开口问道，眼睛却满怀怨念地盯著自己被晾在篝火旁的衣物，再这么光著身子下去他就要成野人了，只是在這凍原上穿著湿衣服無巽於自殺。

“順路。”半藏用樹枝撥弄著火堆讓它燒得更旺。

對方的少言寡語成功讓源氏更加鬱悶，因此他放棄追問只是盯著篝火發呆，睏意也是一浪接一浪襲來。

“天色不早了，睡吧。”

源氏對半藏難得顯露出的善解人意且到一陣放松，裹著身上的皮毛重新鑽進帳篷。帳篷裎早已被半藏打點好了鋪上了一層用於保暖的兽皮，這樣更軟睡得也更舒服。源氏迷迷糊糊地想，這性格硬邦邦的傢伙還挺會享受。

他隱約聽到一旁傳來悉悉索索的響動，接著感觉到一個人鑽進了他的“被子”並自後抱住了他，柔和的温度牽引他進人深眠，直到第二天智商終於上线他才意識到了不對勁的地方一一就這觸感他是不是被一個裸男抱著？其實源氏也知道半藏絶無他意，在這種冰天雪地的環境下肌膚相親更能保持温度，可原諒他自己的思想不纯洁導致他現在滿腦子都是些亂七八糟  
的東西。

他稍微動了下腰，天呐他感觉到他的腹肌了！這下源氏完全睡不著了，他一把掀開蓋在自己身上的毛皮逃也似的跑出去，哆嗦著穿上衣服後又迅速鑽了回去，這一來一回攪得原本還想再休息一會兒的半藏也睡不下去了，“你非得弄得世界皆知才罷休？“半藏皺著眉，一把將只剩余温的毛皮全扔在了源氏身上後走出帳篷。

源氏掙扎了好一會兒才鑽了出來，只是他也不好抱怨什麽，起了綺思的是他，做出奇怪舉動的也是他，半藏没揍他一頓就不錯了。他走出帳篷，屁顛屁顛地幫著半藏收拾起行李，“接下來你打算怎麽走？”

雖然能猜到半藏的回答但真真切切聽到他说，“帶著你，順路。”時他還是控制不住地一陣暗喜，“那事後我是不是還得付你酬金？“

“没错。”半藏的聲音聽上去也很隨意。

“哦？”源氏收起帳篷的最後一根支架，“要多少？”

“你會知道的。“

對話就此結束，他也很神奇的如願以償地讓“好好先生“半藏成了他的向導。路途的確艱險而又漫長但身邊有個人陪著給人感觉都不一樣了，總讓人心間更加充實了。

“看那里。”半藏指著一個方向。

源氏停下脚步順著望過去，一團輕薄的霧氣自山間升騰而起化為天上的雲，金光在兩個山峰間散射開來，太陽一點點冒出頭來，光芒越發耀眼，最後，金輪高褂天边，“真美。”

“是的，這是這片草原上最美的日出之一。”

怪不得天還没亮就把他拖了起來，源氏又莫名高興起來，“那我會有幸看到其他幾處嗎？”

“那得看你的足迹是否會再次踏上這片草原了。“半藏说完便邁開步子繼續趕路。

源氏站在原地注視著半藏的背影，想了些什么，而後小跑著跟了上去，"那如果我再次回來你會帶我去嗎？”

“不知道。”

不知道算甚麽鬼？這個答案是不能讓源氏滿意的，“怎麽，不願意？”

半藏随口甩出一句，“按照逻辑，应该你得先答應我你會回來不是嗎？”

“我答應你！”答案脱口而出快得源氏自己都没想到。

半藏顯然也吃了一驚，轉過身看著他。源氏滿臉通紅，但这可不是犯耸的时候，“我答應你我會回來的。”相同的答案帶著相同的情緒與堅定。

“是嘛。”半藏笑了起來，帶著些無奈又非常温和，“但我需要的可不止是一個承諾，你會給我嗎？”

這並不是一個玩笑，源氏能從那雙金色的眼中看出來，那雙眼中的認真與另一種他看不透的某种情緒讓他陷得更深。

“我给。”

這真的有那麽些尷尬，在说完那些話之後他們在接下來的時間裎再也没有進行過一次真正意義上的對話。

源氏嘗試過打破這一局面，但當他對上那雙眼睛後就很奇怪地一個字也说不出來了，半藏也没有在意，只是拍拍他的肩然後繼續趕路。

這天也和之前的那幾天没有什麽區别，只是他們今天提前結束了旅程，源氏在搭完帳篷後就整個撲在了柔軟的毛皮上，將整張臉都埋了進去。

天呐怎麽辦啊他好興奮啊！他止不住地幻想半髒藏想要的會是什麽，他從來没有對什麽如此期待過。當然一一他悄悄把手伸向自己已經有些發硬的部位，並稍稍抬高臀部一一如果他想要的是這個那就……

逐漸靠近的脚步聲讓源氏一下收回了所有動作，他直起身看著半藏鑽進帳篷並拉上門簾。源氏努力控制著自己的呼吸使它聽上去不會這麽急促，可當半藏欺身過來時他再也做不到分心去控制什麽呼吸了，他順勢往後躺了下去，目不轉睛地看著那雙金色的瞳。

衣領被那雙帶著老茧的手揭開，涇熱的舌頭在肩頸處的皮膚滑動讓源氏興奮得發抖。隨之而來的疼痛確實在意料之外却一下點燃了源氏，他不斷幻想著自己被進人時會不會也是這般的疼。這樣胡思乱想是有够變態的但是他控制不住，他抬起腰小幅度的在半藏身上蹭著期望他不會被發現，直到猛烈的疼痛散去只剩舔舐帶來的小小刺痛後他聽見半藏在他耳邊说，“或許我們可以試一下。”聲音意外的朦朧。他捧起那張藏在他頸間的臉，嘴角的血絲及仿佛捕獲了獵物般的眼神也將他的心牢牢扣住，“來啊。”

他們的唇撞在一起，簡簡單單的幾個吻過後源氏便耐不住性子地解開半藏的腰帶伸手握住熱漲的性器套弄起來，同時他也被剥了個乾净，冰冰凉凉的膏體被塗抹在臀間的入口，巽物的侵入讓源氏直皺眉，他努力放松著自己的肌肉接受更大幅度的擴張。

終於，磨人的擴張完畢，他被翻了個個跪趴在了柔軟的毛皮上，臀瓣被半藏惡質地扒開，炙熱的性器頂上不斷開合的穴口，然後便是徹底的估有。

一開始的確是有些疼的，源氏整個人都因此縮了起來，但已經進入狀態的半藏在這裎没了為人考慮的心思，一次次幾乎完整的退出與進人將源氏完全操開，他找準那個能讓源氏驚叫出聲的點碾過去，没多久源氏就顫抖著射了出來。

高潮過後的膝脚酸軟也没能讓半藏放過他，他被抱著坐在了挺立的性器上。

“自己动。”源氏点点头攀著半藏的肩勉强配合著律動扭動腰肢，但這個體位總會讓被動的  
那方感到不滿足，半藏握住源氏的腰快而狠地往下按，每次都看到被撑開得快看不見任何皺褶的小穴完全將他的吞下去才能且到絲絲快意，而後又不滿足地換了個方式一一打開那雙修長的腿按在地上狠狠地操。

透明的液體不斷因他的抽插被擠出來，早就叫啞了嗓子的源氏兩眼失焦，望著篷頂，腿却因連綿的快感不斷抽搐著時而蹬踢兩下，他甚至哭叫著射出了一些尿液。

不知不覺中源氏且覺到有甚麽在他體内逐漸漲開將他的後穴封鎖，隨後滚燙的精液射進他體内深處。這時的源氏早就浸了探究結住他的到底是什麽的心思，只是兩腿大開地承受著。他覺得半藏的性器頂得好深，肚子感覺漲漲的，他射了好多，甚至帶給他小腹都被漲得鼓了起來的錯覺。

還有的便是在一個個落在他額頭與太陽穴的吻帶給他的被愛的錯覺，但他依舊是陷了下去，在這份可能已經無法持續多久的陪伴中陷了下去。

（7）By Lindsay & Q

第二天一早，源氏撑着酸疼的身体准备上路，半藏也一点也没有“怜香惜玉”的意思，收拾好东西就等着源氏出发。

“也不知道等一下我……”源氏嘟囔了几句，双腿有些打颤。

“想看神迹就现在出发，再磨蹭天黑也到不了。”即使做过那么亲密的事，半藏的态度依然没有任何软化。

“我知道了我知道了……”源氏摆手叹气，认命地拿起行李准备跟半藏走，半藏忽然从他手中接过行李背在了背上。

“走吧。”他头也不回的出发，源氏先是愣了一下，随后露出一个笑容小跑着追了上去。

两人在广袤的雪原中行走，明明是坎坷艰难的路途，半藏却如履平地就像是走了千百遍一样熟练。

“你在这个草原呆了多久了？”耐不住寂寞的源氏打开了话匣子，该死的他的腰好痛，在雪中走路也是一脚深一脚浅弄得他更难受了。

“我从未离开过。”

这么单调，“那不想去外面的世界看看吗？”花花世界，总会有让源氏留恋的地方，即使他还是会重新上路进入下一段旅程。

“不想去，也没兴趣。”半藏的否决坚定而简洁。

“嗯……”源氏发出了单一的音节，他想起半藏看他绘图日记时那复杂的眼神。他张了张嘴，最后还是什么都没有说出口，依照半藏这个死板的性格，源氏觉得自己说了的话估计半藏会把他一个人丢在雪原上不管。

可是，如果带着这个硬邦邦的家伙去往其他地方一定也很有趣吧？源氏幻想着。

想着想着脖子上又隐隐泛起了一丝丝疼痛，源氏抚摸了一下结了层薄薄的痂的伤口看着半藏的背影，脑海里又翻腾起昨日的亲密画面又是一阵脸红心跳。

他想起了半藏的双眼，想起了如同捕获猎物般捕获了他的心的眼神，那双金色的瞳有着难以言说的熟悉感，就像是梦境中那只毛色如月光般温柔的白狼。

当然，那个卡在他屁股里的结他也是记得的。

“你就是我梦里的狼神吧？”源氏开门见山地问到，其实不管半藏是否承认都无所谓，证据太多，否认没有意义。

半藏的步伐稍稍停顿了一下，给了他一个不明不白的答案，“你会知道的。”随后又恢复了原先的步调。

之后无论源氏怎么问，半藏都不再回答任何话，两人向地势高的方向一路走去，沿途是一成不变的白雪与洒在雪面上让人睁不开眼的灿烂阳光。

他们在黄昏时分登上山顶，半藏拿着块兽皮把源氏一裹安置好后就开始搭帐篷等等等等，与日常无异，就是他同时承担了源氏的部分，而源氏也很满意地往雪地上一躺，时而看看狼神大人忙碌的背影，时而欣赏美丽的日落。

残阳逐渐消失在地平线，原本被阳光掩去光华的群星也开始闪烁，可就是不见月亮。

“这星星真美，跟我在乞力马扎罗山上看到的不分上下。”源氏聚精会神的盯着头顶的一片星海，“所以这就是神迹吗？”没有月亮什么的，还有堆了篝火不点也是蛮神奇的……

“不是。”半藏坐到他身后将他环抱。

对方难得显露的柔情让源氏的脸又红了起来，“怎么了？”

结果对方说了一句史上最破坏气氛的话，“一会儿你能自己生火吧？”

源氏气的狠狠捶了半藏胸口一拳，“你也太小瞧我了喂！我可是伟大的旅者，不可能这点事情都做不出来！”

“那就好。” 

他们坐在雪地里静静等待，气温越来越低，源氏却完全不觉得冷，他放任自己陷进半藏的怀抱享受不剩多长时光的温情。

慢慢的，源氏发现天上的似乎并不是闪烁的繁星，“它们在动！”而且越来越多，它们并没有一个固定的路线而是不停地来回乱窜。

“没错。”半藏松开了怀抱站了起来，“时间差不多了。”

这可能是源氏见过的最奇特的事情——半藏的身上逐渐泛起月色的微光，小小的光粒子越来越多，越来越多，将半藏整个包裹起来，半藏就在这光中渐渐失去人类的形态，留下的，是在源氏梦中频频出现的散发着月色光华的白狼。

白狼对着天空发出嚎叫，不断窜动的星子停下了窜动静默下来，像是在等待什么，而源氏的眼也定在了白狼身上。

[如你所见。]声音仿佛从遥远的地方传来，古老而睿智，白狼望向静默的星子，[我该走了，灵魂需要我的指引。]

源氏疾步上前，但白狼已张开四肢向群星奔跑，“那你什么时候会回来！”他朝着天空大喊。

随着白狼的跑动，星子们也开始流淌。

[就在你重新踏上这片土地的那一刻。]

白狼越跑越远，像是引领这银色河水的启明星。银色的浪花跟随启明星翻腾着，带着势不可挡的气势追逐着领航者。

一片眼花缭乱的银色，不论是半藏还是星子们都消失在地平线尽头归墟的方向，那里是灵魂的归宿。

每一颗星星都是一个灵魂。

源氏不由得坐在了地上，他见过无数的神迹，而今天他第一次见到了神明。震撼的场景深刻在他的眼瞳深处，纯粹的美刺激双眼让他不由得流出了泪水。

这时凡人无法窥视的景象，而他此生却有机会亲眼目睹。

这场神迹之后，源氏离开了草原。他像是童话中的无脚鸟一样继续飞翔，永远都不会落地。  
他见过无数的奇迹，却没有哪一个如草原的神迹一样令人震撼。

源氏继续着他的画图日记，在他的心中有一个金色眼瞳的人很喜欢这些微不足道的记录。

后来旅者终于走遍了他的目的地，无脚鸟决定寻找自己的归宿，而一降落就是一辈子。

金黄的秋天，源氏再次踏足草原，草原被枯黄的牧草覆盖，在阳光下闪着金光。源氏在草丘上站定看向远方，远处的草丛动了动，好像有一只月光般柔和的白狼从草丛中抬起头看着他的方向。

源氏对这片金黄露出了一个发自内心的微笑。

“半藏，我回来了”

End.


End file.
